Welcome to Pandora
by Captain Kuru
Summary: Soy la creadora de esta historia, por favor no lo copien. El universo está dividido en 3 mundos completamente diferentes. Vivían juntos entre ellos, hasta que de pronto, surgió una gran ruptura por causa de un ser superior. Los 3 mundos quedaron separados y sellados con magia para evitar el contacto de seres de un mundo con los seres de otro mundo.


Hace muchos, muchos años... Que el universo estaba dividido en 3 mundos completamente diferentes. Vivían juntos entre ellos, hasta que de pronto, surgió una gran ruptura por causa de un ser superior. Los 3 mundos quedaron separados y sellados con magia para evitar el contacto de seres de un mundo con los seres de otro mundo. Y actualmente, sigue así.

Si dividiéramos el universo en una pirámide, posiblemente en la cima estaría El Cielo; dominado por los seres alados, los ángeles. En medio de la pirámide estaría La Tierra; Llena de mortales. Y en la base de la pirámide El Submundo; dominado por seres sobrenaturales, entes en general.

Por encima de esa pirámide, está el Ser Supremo, síntesis de todas las perfecciones. Y entre cada mundo, existe un total de 2 zonas neutras, zonas dominadas y protegidas por hijos del Ser Supremo, que reciben el nombre de Lectro y Nesce.

En Lectro, se sitúa la hija del Ser Supremo, avalada por su bondad y solidaridad. Y en Nesce, está el hijo del Ser Supremo, obsesionado con la avaricia y egoísmo.

Lectro es la zona neutral entre El Cielo y La Tierra. Su centro se sitúa en un enorme castillo, donde gobierna Sukui, primera hija y futura sucesora del Universo. Lleno de frondosos bosques y enormes lagos, Lectro es una la zonas neutrales más favorable.

Nesce es la zona neutral entre La Tierra y El Submundo. Su centro está en el enorme castillo de Cifer, segundo hijo del Ser Supremo y desterrado del Universo. Nesce está rodeado de volcanes y precipicios, hay muy poco oxigeno debido a los bosques negros de ceniza. Es un zona muerta donde van todas las almas incapaces de saldar sus deudas con La Tierra.

Y ahora que sabéis un poco más sobre este universo, dejemos que los mismos protagonistas cuenten todo... Desde el principio.

**Capitulo 1**

Abrí los ojos, parecía ser la misma hora de siempre. Me destapé y salí de la cama. Me dirigí al armario y lo abrí. Miré la cama de Seiun, estaba vacía y ya estaba hecha. "Este Seiun, siempre se levanta más temprano que yo" Sonreí en silencio.

Volví la mirada al armario y cogí mi uniforme. Me quité el camisón con cuidado y me lo puse. Me ajusté el delantal blanco y me abroché los botones delanteros. Me puse mis zapatos negros.

Cerré el armario y me dirigí a mi cama. La hice y la dejé perfectamente hecha. Salí de mi habitación recogiéndome el pelo con las manos.

Atravesé el enorme y largo pasillo mirando a cada pared. Un cuatro, otro... a cual más bonito. Me encantaban aquellos cuadros.

Finalmente, llegué al final del pasillo, bajé las escaleras levantándome el vestido para no pisarlo. Cuando llegué abajo atravesé toda la sala principal, y giré a la izquierda, entré en una sala enorme a través de unas puertas que llegaban al techo. El comedor.

- Bueno días mi señora. - Dije haciendo un reverencia.

- ¡Sora! ¡Buenos días, siéntate con nosotros! - Dijo mi señora Sukui.

- S-si señora.

Le mostré la mejor de mis sonrisas. Me dirigí a mi sitio en la mesa, al lado de Seiun. En frente estaba el cocinero, Robert, y su ayudante Leiro. Miré a Sukui.

- Siento el retraso, me he quedado dormida - Dije disculpándome.

- ¡No te preocupes! Te estábamos esperando. - Dijo Sukui con su enorme sonrisa encantadora. - De todos modos, hoy nos vuelve a faltar alguien...

- ¿Otra vez falta el señor? - Dije negando con la cabeza.

- Otra vez. - Dijo Robert moviendo su enorme bigote blanco.

- Bueno, no importa, qué le vamos a hacer. ¡A desayunar, pues! - Dijo Sukui comenzando a desayunar.

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a desayunar junto a todos los demás. Me percaté de que faltaba alguien más.

- ¿Y el señorito? ¿Hoy tampoco desayuna con nosotros? - Le pregunté.

- Está con su padre, pero tranquila, que a tu clase no faltará. - Dijo asintiendo la cabeza con orgullo.

Sonreí haciendo un sonido de risa. Yo era la profesora del señorito Chrono, le enseñaba poco a poco la historia del Universo, y cómo debía de gobernar. Le enseñaba a ser mejor persona, a educarle. Ya que en un futuro sería el sucesor de la señora Sukui.

Terminamos de desayunar. Robert y Leiro empezaron a recoger las cosas.

- Déjame que le ayude, Robert. - Dije cogiendo mis platos y los de la señora.

- No te preocupes Sora. Este es mi trabajo. - Me dijo enseñando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- E-está bien...

Le devolví la sonrisa, y me dirigí a las ventanas que daban al jardín principal. Observé al señorito con el señor Alfred. Noté la presencia de la señora a mi izquierda.

- ¡Mire señora! ¡Allí están! - Dije señalando a través del cristal.

- Ya veo. Y cómo siempre... jugando a los guerreros. - Dijo cruzada de brazos mientras se reía - ¡Sora! ¡Tú tienes que buscarte un marido mucho más maduro! Que no te pase cómo a mí.

Las dos nos reímos juntas.

- Se lo prometo señora. - Le dije.

- ¡Eso espero! Anda, ve a buscar a Chrono, que ya mismo empieza tu clase.

- ¡Cierto! - Dije volviéndome para salir por la puerta.

- ¡Vamos vamos vamos vamos! - Dijo dándome pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda.

Me reía mientras intentaba decir "voy". Salí de la habitación y cerré las enormes puertas. Me dirigí a las puertas que daban al jardín principal y salí.

- ¡Señorito Chrono! - Dije saludando con la mano - ¡Señor Alfred!

Me adentré en el jardín y me dirigí a ellos.

- Buenos días - Dije haciendo una reverencia. - Siento interrumpir.

- Buenos días Sora, no hay problema. - Dijo Alfred.

- Chrono, nos tenemos que ir a clase. ¿No quieres venir a clase? - Dije poniéndome de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

- ¡Maestra Sora! ¿Ya es hora de ir a clase? - Preguntó.

- Si, señorito. Venga, vente con migo. - Le agarré de la mano.

- ¡Adiós papá! - Dijo Chrono despidiéndose con la mano.

- ¡Atiende a clase, hijo! - Se despidió Alfred poniendo las manos en la cadera y asintiendo.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la caseta agarrando de la mano a Chrono.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien con papá? - Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si, maestra Sora! - Dijo sonriendo - ¡Algún día seré un gran guerrero!

- ¡Claro que sí! - Abrí la puerta de la caseta - Pero antes... tienes que ser el más listo, ¡Para poder vencer a tus rivales con la inteligencia!.

- ¡Pero maestra... Yo quiero luchar! - Me dijo sonrojando sus pómulos.

Le sonreí.

- Pues entonces, que sea el que mejor lo haga.

Le solté la mano.

- Ve a tu sitio y coge tu libreta. Voy a abrir las ventanas de mientras.

Salió corriendo a su sitio. Menudo chico más energético.

Abrí todas las ventanas para que entrara luz y un poco de aire fresco. Atravesé la caseta hasta estar delante de la mesa de Chrono.

-Veamos... ¿Por dónde nos quedamos el viernes pasado?

- Estaba escribiendo el principio de... del Universo ¡Maestra Sora! - Dijo mojando la plumilla en la tinta.

- Muy bien señorito Chrono, pues continuemos... Pero antes repasemos el principio. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?.

- ¡Sí! Esto... El Universo estaba dividido en 3 mundos, El Cielo, La Tierra y El Submundo. Entre cada uno de esos mundos, hay una zona... una zona...

- Neutral.

- ¡Eso!. Hay una zona neutral entere cada mundo... Y en la que hay ente El Cielo y La Tierra estamos nosotros. En la otra zona... ¡Neutral! Está mi tito, Cifer, a donde nunca debo ir porque es... muy peligroso.

- ¡Muy bien! - Dije aplaudiendo - ¡Pues continuemos por ahí! Prepárate para apuntar...

Cogí una de las sillas de las muchas que había, al fin y al cabo eso era como una clase, pero con un solo alumno. La coloqué enfrente de la mesa de Chrono y me senté. Me di cuenta de que al final de la clase estaba Seiun. Era uno de los mejores oyentes de mi clase, ya que sólo tenía dos.

Le sonreí, y corriendo miró para otro lado. "¿Qué le ocurre?". Miré a Chrono, que esperaba ansioso que le siguiera contando.

- Veamos, la zona que hay entre La Tierra y el Submundo se llama Nesce. Es una zona muerta, no hay casi nada, a parte de un castillo y cenizas. Pero cómo tu vas a ser un guerrero honorable al Universo, no tendrás problemas ¿Verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! Me enfrentaré a mi tito Cifer y ¡Le venceré! - Dijo cogiendo la plumilla como una espada.

- Venga, continúo. Cuando tú abuelo fallezca, tu mamá, la señora Sukui, será la reina del Universo ¿Sabes? Y cuando tu mamá fallezca, tú serás el Rey del Universo.

- ¡El Guerrero del Universo! - Dijo alzando los dos brazos a la vez.

- No... El Rey, del Universo. - Le dije.

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Miré a Seiun, escuchaba atentamente.

- Tu deber cómo Rey del Universo es mantener el equilibrio de todo. Todo lo que suceda, dependerá de ti. Es una gran responsabilidad... ¿No crees?. En fin, Cuando ese día llegue, tu tendrás que aprender a mantener las barreras entre cada mundo también. Como sabrás, nuestra zona neutral es invisible a los demás. Y lo sé, porque yo me sentaba en el filo del Cielo, y podía observar a los mortales de La Tierra.

Seiun estaba mirando por la ventana mientras escuchaba. Le sonreí, pero no lo vio.

- Al igual que Seiun, el seguramente miraba al cielo y no vería Nesce. ¿No es así, Seiun? - Dije sonriéndole.

- Bueno... - Cruzó las manos por detrás suya y caminó hacia nosotros - Cuando yo miraba el cielo, no se veía nada en realidad. En el submundo, siempre era cómo de noche, pero no cualquier cielo oscuro. No había estrellas. No se veía nada.

Le puso la mano en la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo.

- El cielo de aquí es mucho mejor. ¿No crees? - Dijo mirándome.

- ¿Eh? - Dije rápido dándome cuenta de que me ardían las mejillas - S-si. Por supuesto... El cielo de aquí es mucho más bonito.

- ¿Cómo era el cielo desde donde tu vienes, maestra Sora? - Me preguntó Chrono.

- Pues, es mucho más oscuro que aquí, y se ven muchas estrellas y constelaciones. Y cómo una especie de nubes de colores mezcladas con estrellas llamadas nebulosas. - Le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡Que chulas! ¿Y se pueden ver desde aquí? ¿Algún día las veré?

- ¡Claro que sí! Cuando seas el Rey del Universo, señorito Chrono. - Le dije tocándole la nariz con el dedo.

- Entonces verás todas las nebulosas del mundo. - Dijo Seiun.

Seiun se sentó detrás del señorito Chrono.

- Continúa por favor. - Indicó con la mano.

Miré a Chrono de nuevo.

- Bueno, ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah sí! Que las zonas neutrales son invisibles al resto. Y tras haber terminado de contarte la historia del Universo, ¿Por qué no me escribes lo que sería para ti ser el Rey del Universo? Cómo deberes.

Miré la luz que entraba por la ventana.

- ¡Pero mira qué hora es! Debe de ser la hora de comer ya.

Me levanté y agaché poniendo las manos en las rodillas, estando cara a cara con Chrono.

- Que me dices, ¿Tienes hambre? - Le dije sonriendo.

- ¡Sí! ¿Vamos a comer?

Asentí con la cabeza. Me puse de pié y le seguí hasta la puerta. Me volví antes de salir.

- ¿Vienes? - Le dije.

- Si.

Seiun se levantó y me siguió. Salí de la caseta y cogí de la mano a Chrono.

- ¿Quieres ir con migo o con Seiun? - Le pregunté.

- ¡Quiero ir solo! ¡Tengo ya 7 años y quiero ir solo! - Me dijo soltándome la mano.

- Muy bien, como tú quieras. - Le sonreí.

Seiun se puso a la izquierda de Chrono y yo a la derecha, caminamos hasta la entrada principal del castillo. Seiun abrió la puerta y pasamos nosotros dos.

- Gracias Seiun.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Chrono subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de su madre. Me dirigí al comedor y abrí las enormes puertas. Robert y Leiro estaban poniendo la mesa.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? - Pregunté

Leiro asintió con la cabeza. Me dirigí a la puerta del fondo de la habitación y entré a la cocina. Cogí los platos, olía muy bien.

- ¿Sabes lo que tenemos hoy para comer? - Dijo Robert entrando a la cocina - Tenemos la mejor sopa de verduras y carne al horno del lugar.

- Vaya, si que te esfuerzas en tus platos... - Dije observando minuciosamente los platos con curiosidad.

- No hay mejor recompensa, que un gran esfuerzo. ¡Siempre lo digo! - Dijo.

Le sonreí. Cogí los platos y los llevé a la mesa. Los señores estaban entrando por la puerta con el señorito. Seiun les ofrecía asiento. Dejé cada plato en el sitio de cada uno y volví a la cocina.

- ¿Llevo algo más? - Pregunté a Robert.

- Ya está todo. Gracias, vayamos todos a comer. - Dijo sacándome de la cocina.

- E-está bien.

Salimos de la cocina. Ya estaban todos sentados, menos Seiun. Nos sentamos todos.

- Sora, ¿Que tal las clases? Chrono me ha dicho que le has mandado una redacción. ¡Eres muy blanda! Tendrías que mandarle más cosas...

- ¡Oh! L-lo siento señora Sukui. - Dije totalmente arrepentida.

- ¡Es una broma! No te lo tomes tan a pecho mujer.

Me reí avergonzada. "A lo mejor debería exigirle más...".

- ¿Donde se ha metido Seiun? - Justo en ese momento entró por la puerta. - Ahí está.

- Siento la tardanza. - Se disculpó sentándose al lado mía.

- No te preocupes - Dijo Alfred.

- Madre, quiero comer ya. - Dijo Chrono muy caprichoso.

- ¡Pues a comer todo el mundo!

"Esto no era un familia real cualquiera, normalmente los criados no deberían comer junto a los reyes, ni siquiera debería hablarse con tanta confianza. Pero supongo que nosotros no somos unos criados cualquiera, ya que Sukui nos trata como a sus propios hijos."

Empezamos a comer. Observé a todos los de la mesa. "Espero que me dé tiempo a ver a Chrono y a Leiro crecer, a Sukui y Alfred ser los Reyes del Universo, a Robert cumplir su sueño de ser el cocinero de los Reyes del Universo, y a Seiun... pues verle feliz, supongo."

Seguí comiendo, estaba todo delicioso.

Terminamos de comer y ayudé a recoger las cosas a Robert y Leiro junto a Seiun.

- ¿Necesitáis más ayuda? - Dije con una sonrisa.

- No gracias Sora, ya está todo. - Me dijo Robert sonriendo con el bigote.

- Muy bien.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al salón, Sukui estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo junto a la chimenea, Alfred estaba en una de las mesas escribiendo lo que parecía ser una carta.

Me senté al lado de Sukui.

- S-señora Sukui... - Nombré.

- Dime Sora.

- Quería preguntarle, si podría ir a La Tierra a comprar carne que me ha encargado Robert.

- ¿Pero de eso no se encarga Leiro?

- Robert le pidió que le ayudara con la cena de esta noche y no puede ir, por eso me ha pedido a mí que vaya.

- Me da miedo que vayas sola... Alfred podría ir a cazar sin ningún problema.

- No me gustaría molestar al Señor, además... ya he ido algunas veces, no me pasará nada. - Le sonreí.

- Ay no sé Sora... Bueno, ve pero con muchísimo cuidado ¿Sí?

- ¡Sí mi señora!

Me levanté sonriendo y me dirigí a las escaleras, las subí casi corriendo. " Ha salido todo a la perfección". Entré en el cuarto y cerré la puerta. Seiun estaba en su cama acostado, con una mano en la barriga y otra detrás de la cabeza.

Abrí el armario y saqué ropa parecida a la de los humanos.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Me preguntó.

- ¡Voy a La Tierra!

- ¿¡Y eso!?

- Cómo ya sabrás, mañana es el cumpleaños de la señora Sukui, me gustaría hacerle un regalo, ya sabes cómo le fascina La Tierra. Voy a ir con la escusa de comprar carne para Robert. - Sonreí.

- Pero es peligroso que vayas sola...

- Estaré bien - Le sonreí - No mires, voy a cambiarme.

Comprobé que cerró los ojos y me quité el vestido. "Creo que ahora mismo allí es invierno, así que tendré que abrigarme bien". Me puse unos pantalones marrones y un jersey azul oscuro, unas botas marrones hasta los tobillos y me puse una chaqueta marrón.

- Lista, yo ya me voy. - Me dirigí a mi cama.

Levanté la almohada y cogí un sobre.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Mis ahorros, con esto podré comprarle el mejor regalo del mundo.

Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó en el filo.

- ¿Que le vas a regalar?

- Un libro, seguro que le gusta. - Dije abrazando el dinero.

Lo guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Estoy listo, me voy ya. - Le sonreí.

Se me quedó mirando. Salí por la puerta y caminé lentamente por el pasillo mirando todos los cuadros. Bajé las escaleras, Sukui estaba en la puerta de entrada.

- Señora... - Nombré.

- La Tierra se está volviendo un lugar poco seguro, prefiero que te acompañe Seiun.

- ¿Seiun? - Me sonrojé.

- En efecto. ¡Ah! Toma - Extendió la mano con bastante dinero - Cógelo Sora.

- Pero Señora Sukui... hay dinero de más.

Se acercó a mí.

- Quiero que te compres un vestido bonito para mi cumpleaños, quiero que tu también vayas guapa. - Me sonrió.

Sonreí y se me saltaron las lágrimas.

- Jo, m-muchísimas gracias Señora... - Cogí el dinero.

Miré a las escaleras, Seiun las estaba bajando vestido de invierno, aunque puede que el color de su piel sea un problema para los humanos. "Qué buen oído tiene, si es que lo escucha todo..."

- Seiun, supongo que ya lo habrás escuchado, pero ¿Te importaría acompañar a Sora a La Tierra? No quiero que vaya sola. - Dijo Sukui sonriendo.

- Por supuesto mi Señora, faltaría más.

- ¡De acuerdo entonces!

Nos dirigimos todos al salón, lo atravesamos entero y llegamos a un puerta situada en la pared derecha. La abrió con una llave especial y pasamos.

- ¡Buen viaje, y tened cuidado! - Se despidió cerrando la puerta.


End file.
